


Белая долина

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Jedi, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Сиквел к Клинку сердца, история о Торе и Лирне несколько лет спустя. Солнце, пустыня, злодеи, джедаи, бластеры, световые мечи и ГРАВИЦИКЛЫ :)) Немного джедайства, но даже практически без драмы. Вместо этого - много вестерна! :)И заиллюстрацию с Торойогромная благодарность Red Sally, которую можно найтитутитут.
Kudos: 1





	Белая долина

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Падавану и Гере, самым преданным поклонникам жанра, ради которых я это и затеял :)

Солнце стояло высоко, ветер гнал по улице белую пыль, рыжая собака перебежала дорогу и, повернув, потрусила вдоль выбеленных стен домов, стараясь держаться в тени серых покатых крыш. Где-то с треском захлопнулись ставни, коротко заплакал ребёнок, и больше ни звука – тишина опустилась на Милес-Арден.

Человек в шляпе стоял посреди площади, и ещё пятеро держались чуть позади.

Часы на башне пробили полдень.

Лирна, глядя прямо перед собой, медленно и глубоко вздохнула, выпустила клинок светового меча и спрыгнула с колокольни вниз.

Человек в шляпе не шевельнулся, когда она мягко приземлилась на белый песок. Пятеро за его спиной достали оружие. Рыжая собака на мгновение замерла, обернулась, дёрнула хвостом и юркнула в подворотню. Порыв ветра со скрипом крутанул ржавый флюгер на башне. Лирна медленно распрямилась и посмотрела человеку в шляпе в лицо.

– Джедай, – сказал человек в шляпе и сплюнул в пыль под ногами.

Двое из его людей – те, что постарше – быстро переглянулись. Один недоверчиво мотнул головой, а другой повёл плечом в ответ.

Лирна крутанула меч в руке и выставила его перед собой, отведя вторую руку назад. А потом улыбнулась тонкими бесцветными губами, прищурив глаза в белёсых ресницах, и поправила:

– Падаван.

Человек в шляпе пожал плечами.

– Плевать, что бы это ни значило. Все вы на одно лицо, – ответил он. – Только я думал, вы перевелись.

– Я тут встретила мальчика, – сообщила Лирна тремя днями раньше.

Тора кивнула, не открывая глаз.

– Такое иногда случается, да.

Лирна закатила глаза и села на землю перед ней, подогнув под себя ноги.

Тора не реагировала.

Лирна подождала минуту, потом сжала руку в кулак и вежливо постучала костяшками пальцев Торе по коленке.

Тора открыла один глаз.

– Мальчик в беде, – проникновенно сообщила Лирна. – Ему нужна помощь.

Тора открыла второй глаз и приподняла брови.

– А мы для этого, – напомнила Лирна. – Типа, чтоб помогать. В беде.

Тора молча смотрела на неё несколько секунд, потом усмехнулась и сказала:

– Рассказывай.

Милес-Арден – крохотный городок посреди высушенной солнцем степи, десятки таких разбросаны по этому миру. Ветра продувают его насквозь, разного рода напасти обивают его пороги, приходят и уходят, как редкие дожди, а город продолжает жить, потому что ничто не вечно, и ветер утихает, опуская на землю белую пыль, и растрескавшаяся земля впитывает горести, как воду, и живые радуются жизни, а мёртвые покоятся на своём маленьком кладбище у склона холма, и, в принципе, соотношение тех и других остаётся в рамках, позволяющих считать Милес-Арден пригодным для существования. Но недавно всё изменилось. Человек в шляпе пришёл в Милес-Арден.

– Они хотят сделать город своим, – рассказывал мальчик.

Он прятался за невысокими деревьями, пока Лирна говорила с Торой. Потом Лирна махнула рукой, подзывая его, и он неуверенно двинулся к ним – долговязый, тощий, с замызганными пепельными волосами, связанными в короткий хвост. Может, там, под пылью, он был и какого-то другого цвета, подумала Тора, но не отмоешь – не узнаешь.

– Их не так много, – продолжал он, – но первым делом они разобрались с шерифом и теми, кто мог серьёзно сопротивляться. Оставшиеся уже боятся что-то делать.

– Чего они хотят? – спросила Тора.

– Две трети с добычи руды, – ответил мальчик. – Две трети от тсерты. Мы за счёт этого и живём – половина города добывает руду, половина – выращивает тсерту. Это…

– Я знаю, – мягко остановила его Тора. – Редкое растение, растущее в засушливых районах и в строго определённых условиях. Как раз как здесь.

– Ценное? – спросила Лирна.

– Ага, – кивнула Тора, – довольно-таки. Не везде, в основном в отдалённых регионах. В центре галактики её практически не используют, там есть ей замены. А вот на окраинах – тут она в цене. Большие корпорации сюда не приходят, потому что обстановка нестабильна, оборот не такой большой, в общем – затраты того не стоят. Вы заготавливаете сухую или выжимку?

Мальчик неуверенно взглянул на Лирну.

– Что? – не поняла Лирна.

– Всё нормально, мне это неважно, – успокоила мальчика Тора. И пояснила, обернувшись к Лирне: – Высушенная определённым образом тсерта идёт в медицину. Выжимка иногда тоже, но меньше, а в основном – в состав пары десятков дешёвых и по большей части лёгких наркотиков. Ещё я знаю, что несколько народов обладали уникальной технологией добавления эссенции тсерты в металлические сплавы. Не знаю, делает ли кто-то так сейчас, кажется, уже нет. Довольно впечатляющие результаты получались. Так что, – обратилась она снова к мальчику, – сухую?

– И то, и то, – ответил мальчик, помявшись. – Так рынок больше.

– Понятное дело, – усмехнулась Тора. – Из-за тсерты они и пришли?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

– Наверное, но они хотят всё и на своих условиях. Двое наших главных фермеров пытались с ними договориться, ну, вроде как, какой-то разумный компромисс найти – дон Херонимо и дона Милагрос – но они застрелили дона Херонимо, а дону Милагрос протащили по городу за повозкой и сожгли дом её сестры. Теперь сын дона Херонимо и дона Милагрос делают всё, как им скажут, иначе люди человека в шляпе сначала перестреляют их семьи, а потом их. Человек в шляпе сказал, что управлять – дело нехитрое, главное оставить в живых тех, кто умеет обращаться с тсертой, так что, мол, не особо-то доны ему и нужны, пусть так себе и зарубят на носу. Потом они взялись за горняков, но те уж и возражать не стали, поглядев на всё это.

Тора какое-то время молча смотрела на него, а потом спросила:

– В горном деле у вас тоже есть кто-то главный?

Мальчик кивнул.

– Человек?

– Неа, – ответил мальчик. – Ардхон. Говорят – чуть не с основания города он тут. Я даже не знаю, сколько они живут точно.

– Долго, – задумчиво проговорила Тора. Лирна хотела что-то спросить, но Тора остановила её жестом и попросила мальчика: – Расскажи всё, что можешь, о человеке в шляпе и его людях.

– Кто такие ардхоны? – спросила Лирна, когда мальчик – Джено – ушёл.

Тора широко улыбнулась и хлопнула её по плечу.

– Ты не поверишь, на что ты наткнулась, мой юный падаван, – весело сказала она.

– Так, – осторожно ответила Лирна. – Мой юный падаван – это обычно не к добру.

– Не в этот раз, – со смехом успокоила её Тора. – Ардхоны – одна из тех нескольких рас, которые обладали той самой уникальной технологией. Сплав, который они получали с помощью тсерты, был почти как мандалорский бескар.

– Это который ничем не пробить, и даже световым мечом? – уточнила Лирна.

– Ага, он. Мечом пробить можно, но если бить прямо и сильно, а скользящие удары бескар способен выдержать. Тот сплав с тсертой, если я верно помню, послабее, но похож. Никогда не видела его, только читала и слышала.

Она покачала головой, словно сама себе не веря, и снова заулыбалась. Лирна довольно улыбнулась в ответ. Они покинули дом четыре года назад и успели много разного повидать, но редко натыкались на что-то такое, что заставляло Тору забыть обо всём и по-настоящему заинтересоваться. И Лирна всегда была рада этому. Ей уже исполнилось пятнадцать, и она понимала побольше, чем раньше. Мастер, которого она никогда не знала, учил её мастера не бежать ни от радости, ни от горя, понимать их и принимать, и теперь Тора учила её тому же. И иногда Лирна думала обо всём, что случилось с Торой, и испытывала её печаль, как свою. Тора не была ни мрачной, ни грустной, наоборот, с годами она становилась только веселее и спокойнее, но сейчас Лирна видела это иначе, чем раньше, глубже, и восхищалась этим. Но больше всего Лирна любила эти моменты, когда Тора смотрела на мир и смеялась, словно за её плечами не было ничего, кроме неба, словно она шла по воздуху, удивляясь всему, что видит, и радуясь этому. 

На эту планету они пришли без какой-то особенной цели, пополнить запасы и передохнуть. Окрестности Милес-Ардена выглядели отличным вариантом – городок отдалённый и при этом достаточно зажиточный. Они решили не останавливаться в самом городе, а нашли, как чаще всего делали, маленький пустовавший дом неподалёку. Обычно его занимали подёнщики, приехавшие на сбор тсерты или на временную работу на руднике, но в этом году ещё никто не успел занять его после сезона гроз.

Тора хмыкнула, снова качнула головой и сказала:

– Спорю на что угодно, что в этом городе не случайно добывают руду и выращивают тсерту, и руководит этим ардхон, который живёт тут с основания города. Они, кстати, живут около четырёхсот или пятисот лет, не помню точно. Но в таком роде что-то.

– Ни фига себе, – с уважением сказала Лирна. – Думаешь, он тут делает этот почти-бескар? И думаешь, человек в шляпе узнал про это?

Тора пожала плечами.

– Если да – он точно может сколотить состояние, захватив этот город. А может, рассчитывает и на то, что ему удастся узнать технологию. Я бы на его месте не особо надеялась – если за столько лет никто не вызнал, то и теперь вряд ли. Но судя по тому, что сказал Джено – легко от него не отделаться.

Джено сказал, у человека в шляпе около двадцати людей. И когда речь идёт о вооружённых до зубов головорезах – этого вполне достаточно, чтобы держать в страхе город, всё постоянное население которого, включая стариков и детей, едва переваливает за пару сотен. В сезон сбора тсерты подёнщики увеличивали население вдвое, но, разумеется, никому из них не нужны были местные проблемы. В конце концов, какая разница, кто даёт работу, а если в Милес-Ардене будут платить меньше – есть другие города, где опытные тсертанос – те, кто умеет правильно собирать, сушить, выжимать и обрабатывать тсерту – всегда в цене.

Никто не знал, кто такой человек в шляпе. Ни его имени, ни откуда он пришёл. Он и его люди приехали в город за месяц до начала сбора, в сезон гроз. Каждый год на несколько месяцев над Милес-Арденом раскалывалось небо, и молнии били в землю, размётывая белый песок. Дожди шли чаще, чем обычно, и удары грома отсчитывали время точнее, чем башенные часы. Город был защищён, но чтобы добраться до него в это время года, надо было знать эти места и уметь проходить через бурю. Человек в шляпе умел. Он привёл своих людей в город за десять минут до того, как молнии ударили в оставленные ими следы на земле. Человек в шляпе не угрожал. Под потемневшим небом он провёл своих людей прямо к конторе шерифа, и через полчаса в Милес-Ардене больше не было другой власти и закона, кроме его. В тот же день он объявил свои требования. В следующие пару суток оставшиеся храбрецы отправились разделить землю под холмом с мертвецами. На третий день Дон Херонимо и дона Милагрос разработали свой компромисс и предложили его человеку в шляпе. Дона Херонимо уносили с улицы его сын и дочь, близнецы, а дона Милагрос, покрытая кровью и пылью, в разорванном платье, ползла к порогу своего дома, хрипло крича мужу и детям, чтобы они не выходили – она боялась, что человек в шляпе посчитает её урок не усвоенным и для надёжности отправит вслед за доном Херонимо пару её родных. Дон Ромес, как его называли здесь много десятилетий – ардхон, невысокий, высохший, согнутый почти вдвое, с бледно-голубоватой кожей, совершенно круглыми глазами, небольшим костяным гребнем, протянувшимся от уха до уха и прикрытым желтоватыми старческими волосами, – дон Ромес стоял у дверей своей конторы, опираясь на палку и накинув на плечи старый потёртый плащ, и молча смотрел на то, как дона Милагрос карабкается по ступеням и цепляется за руки своего мужа, не послушавшегося её криков и вышедшего из дверей, чтобы помочь ей зайти. Человек в шляпе обернулся к нему с крыльца конторы шерифа и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Дон Ромес ответил на его взгляд, а потом так же молча развернулся и ушёл в дом. Вечером человек в шляпе пришёл к нему, пробыл около часа и ушёл. Ночью сгорел стоявший чуть поодаль от города дом сестры доны Милагрос. Дона не смогла преодолеть гордость и признать поражение сразу, как сделали дети дона Херонимо, или просто думала, что дело ждёт до утра. Но человек в шляпе не ждал. И к следующему утру не осталось никого, кто готов был бы ему противостоять. Милес-Арден пал вместе со своими донами.

Человека в шляпе мало что волновало, помимо планов на доходы Милес-Ардена, но его людям нужны были развлечения, и они находили их, где могли. Человек в шляпе велел им не трогать семьи покорившихся донов и доступно объяснил, что кто-то должен работать, чтобы приносить деньги. В остальном он не был против, чтобы его люди напоминали городу, на чьей стороне сила. И город продолжал жить, но теперь даже рыжая собака в подворотне знала, кто здесь хозяин.

Через двадцать дней, с окончанием гроз, в Милес-Арден начали прибывать сезонные рабочие на сбор тсерты. Большинство из них так толком и не понимали, что произошло – дона Милагрос и сын дона Херонимо, теперь уже – дон Хефер, продолжали нанимать подёнщиков от своего имени.

Ещё через неделю, накануне начала сбора, Джено, сын одной из работниц дона Ромеса, встретил Лирну. На рассвете этого дня дона Милагрос и дон Хефер вышли в поля, чтобы надломить хрупкие отростки тсерты и растереть их в ладонях, поплевав на пальцы, а потом смахнуть песок, расколоть ножами твёрдые как камень индиговые корни и вынести вердикт: через несколько дней тсерта будет готова к сбору.

Незадолго до сумерек, выслушав всё, что Джено смог рассказать, Тора кивнула ему и сказала:

– Мы поможем.

– У вас много людей? – деловито осведомился Джено.

– Достаточно, – сдержанно ответила Тора, и Лирна хмыкнула. – Но для начала – нам нужно встретиться с доном Ромесом. Ты сможешь это устроить так, чтобы люди человека в шляпе не узнали?

Джено надменно фыркнул. Тора снова кивнула.

– Завтра днём мы придём в город.

Утром, когда Лирна проснулась, Тора уже сидела на ступенях крыльца, вытянув ноги и щурясь на солнце из-под широкополой шляпы. Лирна потянулась, встала рядом, облокотилась на перила и глотнула горячий кофе из кружки.

– Ты выглядишь, как джедай, – заметила Тора, не глядя на неё.

– Это, знаешь, потому что, ну… – Лирна повела кружкой в воздухе, – я, типа, джедай.

Тора хмыкнула, и Лирна хихикнула в ответ. Она действительно выглядела, как джедай. Носила запахивающиеся туники с широкими рукавами, длинные плащи с капюшонами, мягкие кожаные пояса, к которым крепила меч, когда не было необходимости его прятать. Сама Тора никогда не держала его на виду, всегда скрывала под курткой, в складках одежды, в сумке на поясе. В ней не осталось ничего от старого мира, ничего, что напоминало бы о том, как выглядели джедаи двадцать лет назад. Лирна же, напротив, со временем превращалась в живое напоминание о них, словно сознательно пыталась походить на рыцарей Ордена. Тора только смотрела на это, посмеиваясь и пытаясь припомнить, рассказывала ли вообще когда-то Лирне такие подробности или нет. Но, похоже, Лирне просто нравилось, и это было самым удивительным. Так же, как нравилось забирать волосы, как делала Депа Биллаба, которую она никогда не знала. Так же, как понравился любимый приём мастера Зиндо, который самой Торе никогда не удавался по-настоящему хорошо, и который Лирна освоила почти мгновенно. И Тора была рада видеть, как какие-то незначительные проявления мира, ушедшего давным-давно, неожиданно возрождаются в Лирне, независимо от Торы, сами собой, словно Лирна – его продолжение.

Потому что Лирна – его продолжение.

– Возьми пончо, джедай, – сказала Тора, поднимаясь. – И спрячь пока меч. Не будем выделяться.

– А шляпу? – с энтузиазмом спросила Лирна.

Она купила её в столице, белую, конечно, как почти всё, что она носила последние годы, что делало её ещё более похожей на падавана Ордена. Тора, в отличие от неё, предпочитала тёмные цвета и шутила, что она с её цветом кожи и предпочтениями в одежде незаметна в тени, а Лирна сливается с белым пейзажем на свету, так что от инквизиторов они могут скрываться, просто стоя неподвижно в правильном освещении.

– Как хочешь, – ответила Тора и поморщилась. – Местные в основном прикрывают голову повязками от солнца, но для моих глаз оно здесь слишком яркое, так что я предпочту шляпу. Но в таком маленьком городе за местных мы всё равно не сойдём, так что как тебе угодно.

– Да, мастер, – с деланной покорностью ответила Лирна. Тора хмыкнула, потрепала её по взъерошенным со сна волосам и зашла в дом. Лирна постояла ещё какое-то время, рассеянно глядя на горизонт под безоблачным небом, широко зевнула, тряхнула головой и пошла за Торой.

Они вошли в город за пару часов до полудня, пешком, оставив гравициклы на стоянке у дороги. Для начала сезона сбора тсерты было слишком тихо. Двое подёнщиков ждали на веранде дома доны Милагрос. Женщина вышла из дверей дома напротив, поставила миску с едой для собаки и быстро зашла обратно, толкнув внутрь выглянувшего было ребёнка лет четырёх. Он захныкал, и она зашикала на него ещё громче, чем он плакал. Тора подняла голову на шорох и, прищурившись, посмотрела на балкон второго этажа. Девушка в голубом платье пристально разглядывала её, и Тора, улыбнувшись, коснулась пальцами полей шляпы. Девушка не отреагировала, только взглянула так же внимательно на Лирну, и снова на Тору, но через мгновение, услышав смех с площади, резко обернулась на звук, сорвалась с места и почти бегом скрылась в доме. Тора проследила за её взглядом – трое с бластерами на поясах стояли у здания единственной в городе гостиницы и смотрели вслед девушке в голубом платье. Часы на башне отбили десять утра.

– Мрачновато, – тихо заметила Лирна, и Тора молча кивнула в ответ.

Они прошли дальше, минуя гостиницу, контору шерифа, где, по словам Джено, обосновался человек в шляпе, и белоснежное, с башней колокольни, здание храма напротив. Тора на мгновение задержалась у него.

– Давно не видела таких, – сказала она. – Это так называемый «общий храм». Он не принадлежит какой-то конкретной религии, открыт для всех. Такие раньше часто можно было встретить в местах вроде этого, куда народ стекается отовсюду на заработки. Хотя обычно всё-таки их строили в городах покрупнее.

– Зайдём? – спросила Лирна. – Мне хочется посмотреть.

Тора помедлила немного и пожала плечами.

– Пошли, почему бы нет.

Она потянула на себя тяжёлую деревянную дверь и пропустила Лирну вперёд.

Внутри было пусто, только несколько скамей вдоль стен, стопка циновок в углу, пара столиков и небольших шкафов, где хранилась разная утварь. Круглые окна были прикрыты снаружи ставнями и почти не давали света, но Тора нашла на стене панель, пощёлкала кнопками, и наверху что-то зажужжало. Лирна подняла голову и увидела, как непрозрачные пластины, закрывавшие стекло, расходятся, складываясь в спираль, закручивающуюся вокруг конусообразной прозрачной крыши – и солнце залило храм.

– Ух ты, – восхищённо констатировала Лирна и указала рукой вверх. – Это как у нас в Храме прям. Только тут понятно, как это работает.

Тора рассмеялась и отпустила кнопки. Крыша замерла, оставшись наполовину открытой. Лирна прошла в центр, оглядываясь по сторонам, и спросила, указав на дверь в противоположной входу стене:

– А там что?

– Небольшие жилые помещения, – объяснила Тора. – Обычно там либо живёт тот, кто присматривает за храмом, либо там может остановится путешествующий проповедник, шаман, ну, в общем, религиозное лицо. Джедаи иногда останавливались. Да, в принципе, тот, кто следит за храмом, может кого угодно пустить.

Лирна постучала в дверь, подождала и, не получив ответа, осторожно приоткрыла её и заглянула внутрь.

– Ну, тут, похоже, никто не живёт, – резюмировала она. – Наверное, будет странно здесь остановиться, да? А тут хорошо. Кто-то, похоже, приглядывает всё-таки.

– Лирна, – позвала Тора, заглянув в другую дверь, в левом от входа в Храм углу. – Тут подъём на колокольню, пойдём-ка оглядимся.

– Вон там, – и Тора указала на ровно расчерченные полоски земли за городом, – поля тсерты.

Она опустила голову и потёрла глаза. Потом снова огляделась, щурясь, и протянула руку направо, к холмам.

– Там – рудник.

И без всякой связи спросила:

– Ты обратила внимание на тех троих у гостиницы?

– Ага, – кивнула Лирна. – Хорошее оружие и неприятное впечатление.

Тора хмыкнула.

– Человек в шляпе неплохо подбирает людей. Не похожи они на бездельников с бластерами. Судя по этим и по тому, что мы слышали, часть его людей наверняка бывшие военные, и остальные не хуже. Они знают, что делают.

– Ну, нам же это не помешает? – бодро осведомилась Лирна.

Тора, всё ещё щурясь, задумчиво разглядывала обуглившийся остов дома к востоку от города.

– Нет, – ответила она наконец. – Не помешает. Пошли. Обойдём город вокруг и вернёмся к гостинице. Снимем комнату, пообедаем и будем ждать вестей от Джено.

Джено появился в середине дня, шепнул, что отведёт их к дону Ромесу, как стемнеет, и удалился, довольный своей таинственностью.

– На сбор тсерты приехали? – спросил хозяин гостиницы, пока они ждали свои горячие лепёшки с мясом и овощами в таверне на первом этаже.

– Если повезёт, – ответила Тора, пожав плечами. – Платят-то там получше. Но опыта маловато у нас. Не повезёт – так на рудник. 

– Может, и повезёт, – вежливо ответил хозяин, – в этом году тсертанос меньше, чем обычно.

Он хотел добавил что-то ещё, но двое людей человека в шляпе появились в дверях и махнули ему рукой.

– Ты правда умеешь собирать тсерту? – шёпотом спросила Лирна, когда он отошёл.

– Представления не имею, как это делается, – так же шёпотом ответила Тора. – Я даже не видела её никогда.

Как стемнело, Джено поскрёбся в дверь. Внизу было людно и шумно, и никто не обратил внимания, как они вышли через заднюю дверь. Дальше Джено повёл их дворами, в кромешной тьме, но он знал здесь каждый камень, а Тора видела в темноте лучше них обоих, и только Лирна временами шипела себе под нос, споткнувшись или налетев коленом на какой-нибудь бочонок. В конце концов она ухватилась пальцами за пояс Торы и шла за ней след в след.

– Пришли, – наконец сказал Джено, когда они выбрались на большой задний двор высокого старого дома, и стукнул пару раз в тёмное окно. Дверь в нескольких метрах от окна бесшумно отворилась, и Тора с Лирной вошли внутрь. Лирна на пороге обернулась к Джено, и он кивнул.

– Я останусь здесь, дон Ромес просил последить.

И сел на невысокую ступеньку у двери. Лирна шагнула в дом вслед за Торой, и дверь так же бесшумно закрылась за ней.

Дон Ромес ждал их в кресле за небольшим столом, в полной темноте, и Лирна поняла, что он здесь, только когда он щёлкнул выключателем и в камине медленно разгорелся огонь.

– Ночи здесь бывают холодными, – пояснил дон Ромес, и Тора кивнула.

Лирна с интересом разглядывала его, пока он, поднявшись с кресла, ковылял к камину, брал кочергу и шевелил поленья, заставляя их разгореться ярче. Она никогда не видела ардхонов, а рассказы Торы только добавляли таинственности. Но ничего особенного в доне Ромесе не было – сухой старик, не так уж и сильно отличающийся от людей.

– Люблю живой огонь, – пояснил дон Ромес. – Днём-то тепло, а вот ночами холодает. Пустынный климат, знаете.

Он поставил кочергу на место, неторопливо вернулся в кресло и жестом указал на два стула напротив стола. Тора снова молча кивнула и села. Лирне почудился какой-то звук за спиной, но если она слышала, то Тора уж точно, а виду не показала, поэтому Лирна тоже не стала оборачиваться, а послушно села на второй стул.

– А я, знаете, старик, – продолжил дон Ромес и облокотился на стол, подперев голову ладонью и добродушно глядя Торе в глаза. – То жарко, то холодно… Все эти перемены – это уже не для меня. У меня от них кости ломит.

– Никто не любит перемен, – наконец ответила Тора, – но таков уж мир.

Дон Ромес медленно покивал и похлопал ладонью по столу.

– Но оно ведь как бывает, – заговорил он. – Бывалыча женится кто, или, там, помрёт в свой черёд, или наоборот – народится кто новенький, так это оно и понятно, всё как заведено. Тсерта бывает вся как на подбор, а другой год чахлая, или кто за тсертанос недоглядит, наберёт бестолковых, те коренья-то и попортят. Сам-то я не из них, но столько лет рядом поживи. Я уж и сам её соберу получше любого, кому за это деньги платят.

Он довольно хмыкнул, снова покивал сам себе и продолжил:

– Всё как заведено. Разве ж кто оспаривает порядок вещей? Но бывает-то и такое, что проснёшься поутру, а порядок-то изменился. И вот тут-то кости и заломит. А потом-то ты ещё и раздумываешь: вот оно-то как теперь, да и не нравится, а может-то и попривыкнуть можно? А?

И он замолчал, всё так же добродушно глядя на Тору, склонив голову.

Тора не отвечала, только вежливо смотрела в ответ.

– А нельзя попривыкнуть-то, – негромко сказал дон Ромес. – Никак нельзя. Вот и сидишь, и раздумываешь, пока косточки-то ломит: а ну как нельзя-то нельзя, а и иначе не получится? Как бы хуже-то не сделать? Вот такие перемены-то бывают.

Тора медленно кивнула, не торопясь обвела комнату взглядом и ответила, снова посмотрев на дона Ромеса:

– Вопрос в том, а есть ли куда хуже?

– Всегда есть, куда хуже, – неожиданно резко ответил дон Ромес. – Я постарше тебя буду, можешь поверить.

Тора склонила голову, соглашаясь, и промолчала. Поленья в камине затрещали и выбросили столп искр, рассыпавшихся и затухших на полу. Дон Ромес снова похлопал ладонью по столу, смерил Тору взглядом и сказал:

– Джено говорит, вы хотите помочь.

– Джено говорит, вам нужна помощь, – ответила Тора.

– Джено, похоже, много говорит, – язвительно пробурчал дон Ромес. – А ты говоришь мало. 

Он вздохнул.

– Джено мальчишка, мальчишки вечно видят, что хотят. Его мать натерпелась за последний месяц, он во что хочешь поверит. Но я-то с чего должен решить, что ты и этот ребёнок, что при тебе, сможете помочь нам?

Лирна смиренно проигнорировала «ребёнка», только терпеливо вздохнула. Тора поднялась, сделала шаг вперёд, встав вплотную к столу, и посмотрела на дона Ромеса сверху вниз, закрыв его своей тенью. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и задрал голову, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза.

– Джено сам не знает, почему верит нам, – сказала она. – Но он не ошибается.

Она откинула пончо с одного плеча, щёлкнула застёжкой поясной сумки, вынула из неё меч и положила его на стол перед доном Ромесом.

– Вот объяснение, – закончила она.

Дон Ромес медленно опустил голову и несколько секунд молча смотрел на меч.

– Вот это да, – сказал он наконец. – Милагрос, иди-ка сюда, ты не поверишь.

Лирна развернулась на стуле, Тора улыбнулась и отступила на шаг, тоже обернувшись.

– Дона Милагрос, – сказала она, когда женщина в чёрном вышла из тени. – Ну конечно.

Дона Милагрос, высокая и крепкая, с убранными в косу чёрными с проседью волосами и упрямым, жёстким лицом с пухлыми губами и крупным носом, прошла мимо неё и взглянула на меч.

– Что это? – спросила она дона Ромеса.

– Это, милая, – ответил дон Ромес, – световой меч джедая.

Дона Милагрос быстрым движением взяла меч и покрутила в руке.

– Осторожней, – предостерегла её Тора.

Дона Милагрос равнодушно бросила меч обратно на стол и обернулась к ней.

– Кто угодно может таскать с собой эту штуку, это не делает его джедаем, – презрительно сказала она. – Я и в детстве-то ни разу их не видела, только слышала, а теперь их и вовсе нет. Не факт даже, что эта штука работает.

Тора открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но дёрнулась и инстинктивно отодвинула дону Милагрос в сторону, услышав, как зажужжал клинок светового меча. Дон Ромес радостно захихикал.

– А вот и работает, – сообщил он, тыкая мечом в потолок.

Лирна сдавленно хмыкнула. Дона Милагрос, брезгливо сбросив руку Торы со своего плеча, всё ещё с недоверием смотрела на меч. Дон Ромес продолжал радостно хихикать, поводя клинком в воздухе.

– Ох, – сказала Тора и прикрыла ладонью глаза.

Джено незаметно для себя задремал под усыпанным звёздами небом, привалившись к двери. Лирна по просьбе дона Ромеса подбросила поленьев в камин и уселась на циновку рядом, уступив стул доне Милагрос. Тора, вернув меч, от греха убрала его обратно в сумку на поясе. Дон Ромес достал бутылку домашнего вина и разлил по стаканам. Маленький бесшумный дроид на гусеничном ходу привёз буханку тёплого хлеба и что-то похожее на такой твёрдый сыр, что дон Ромес колол его ножом, как лёд.

Дона Милагрос завернулась в свою чёрную шаль, откинулась на спинку стула и потягивала вино. Лирна грызла каменный сыр. Дон Ромес постучал костяшками пальцев по столу и сказал:

– Это многое меняет.

Дона Милагрос взглянула на него.

– Джедай, – объяснил дон Ромес. – Джедай многое меняет, Милагрос. Я видел, на что они способны.

Дона Милагрос со стуком поставила стакан на стол и перевела взгляд на Тору.

– И чего хочет джедай взамен? – с вызовом спросила она.

– Джедая устроит правда о том, что здесь происходит, – спокойно ответила Тора и, пока дона Милагрос сверлила её взглядом своих карих глаз, подумала и добавила: – Ну и немного денег тоже не помешает, но для вас это будет мелочь. Нам нужны деньги только на еду и дорогу, лишнего мы не попросим.

– Хочешь правды? – прошипела дона Милагрос, выпрямившись на стуле.

– Милли… – ласково начал дон Ромес, но она остановила его резким жестом, взметнув бахромчатые крылья шали, словно гигантская чёрная птица, приготовившаяся нападать. Лирна замерла со стаканом разбавленного водой вина в руке, не потому, что испугалась, а потому что было что-то завораживающее в этой пылающей яростью женщине, гарпии со смоляными крыльями и белоснежным оскалом зубов, в звуке её хриплого голоса и взгляде её блестящих, как отмытые корни тсерты, глаз.

– Ты хочешь правды? – повторила она. – Правда в том, что человек в шляпе пришёл и убил хороших людей, и отобрал всё, что у нас было. Правда в том, что моя сестра чудом не погибла в огне. Спроси про правду у матери Джено, которая две недели назад пропала на сутки, а потом вернулась в разорванном платье и с тех пор не выходила из дома. Я считаю – ей повезло. Она жива. Мне тоже повезло. Знаешь, почему? Я жива, чтобы отомстить.

Она поднялась и наклонилась над Торой, опершись рукой на стол.

– Правда в том, – тихо сказала она, – что Ромесу не надо уговаривать меня драться. Всё, что мне нужно – отослать отсюда мою семью, и когда они будут в безопасности, я возьму бластер и сама пойду вышибу ему мозги. Или джедаю мало такой правды?

– Более, чем достаточно, – мягко ответила Тора, глядя на неё снизу-вверх. – Мне не нужно знать ничего сверх того, что уже рассказал Джено, чтобы помочь вам.

– Милагрос, – более требовательно позвал дон Ромес. – Прошу тебя, сядь. Я знаю, чего она хочет. И ты знаешь. Если она собирается сражаться за нас – её право всё знать.

Дона Милагрос развернулась к нему, оттолкнулась от стола и развела руками.

– Это твоя тайна, Ромес. Хочешь доверить её первому встречному – мне от этого хуже уже не будет.

– Джедаю можно верить, – ответил дон Ромес. – Сядь, и я расскажу.

– Ты знаешь про сплав с тсертой, – сказал дон Ромес, глядя на Тору. Тора кивнула. Он продолжил: – Когда-то очень давно джедаи помогли моему народу выжить и сохранить эту технологию, не потребовав знаний о ней взамен.

Он усмехнулся и глянул на неё, хитро прищурившись.

– Ну, честно-то если – они пытались, да мы наотрез отказались.

Он обернулся к доне Милагрос и посмотрел на неё с нежностью.

– Но другие-то на их месте отказались бы помогать или пригрозили, а джедаи просто приняли наш отказ. Сочли это нашим правом. И помогли всё равно. Вот почему я говорю, что им можно верить, Милагрос.

Дона Милагрос ответила ему таким же ласковым взглядом, и это был первый раз, когда на её лице появилось что-то, кроме ярости и недоверия.

– Вас всех тогда ещё на свете не было, – продолжил дон Ромес, – я сам был совсем молод. Тогда-то моя семья и перебралась сюда. Мы нашли это место, – с нажимом сказал он, уперев указательный палец в стол. – Идеальные условия для тсерты, за всю жизнь не видел места лучше. Белая долина – так мы его назвали. А рядом ещё и жила. И планета на отшибе мира. Мы помогли кое-чем нескольким местным, они – нам, и в результате появился Милес-Арден.

Он ткнул пальцем в дону Милагрос.

– Её семья, семья Херонимо, да покоится он с миром – они, и ещё кое-кто, здесь с самого начала. Основатели Милес-Ардена. Эти две семьи знают всё. Больше трёхсот лет они выращивают тсерту, я добываю руду, и потом часть этой тсерты и этой руды, вычтенная из общих подсчётов, известная только нам, трём донам, соединяется в моих мастерских и… – он сделал паузу, развёл руками и улыбнулся. – Перерождается, превращается в сплав, сравнимый по свойствам только с легендарным бескаром.

Он покачал головой, всё ещё улыбаясь, словно спустя столько лет даже ему самому то, что он делал, казалось волшебством.

– А дальше? – спросила Тора, и дон Ромес хмыкнул.

– А дальше – часть я переправляю своим и ничего с этого не имею. У моего народа хватает проблем, джедаи-то все не решили, а теперь-то и их нет. Ну и богатство донов держится не на одной тсерте. Деньги, что мы выручаем с оставшейся части, всегда делились поровну. Но дело не только в деньгах. Дело в уговоре.

Он закашлялся и глотнул вина. Дона Милагрос продолжила за него.

– В наших местах ценят слово. Здесь не так легко выжить, здесь вообще никто не мог выжить, пока ардхоны не выбрали это место и не установили защиту от гроз. Мои предки нашли здесь убежище, как и предки Херонимо. Все они бежали от чего-то и искали чего-то. И они заключили союз, основанный на доверии и общих целях. Раскрыли друг другу свои тайны и поклялись хранить их. Они построили Милес-Арден и сделали его домом, о котором мечтали. Всякое бывало, но мы всегда справлялись. Потому что никому всерьёз не было дела до маленького городка посреди пустоты. Пока не пришёл он.

– Потому что он знает, – сказала Тора.

Дон Ромес и дона Милагрос кивнули.

– Он знает, – вздохнул дон Ромес и виновато посмотрел на дону Милагрос. – Он пришёл ко мне последнему, встал в моём доме, как будто он тут хозяин, и сказал: «Всё это представление – для тебя, старик. Знаешь, зачем? Чтобы сейчас, перед тобой, мне уже не было необходимости что-либо говорить. И мне ведь не нужно, верно?» Что я мог ответить… Он убил Херонимо и чуть не убил Милагрос, только чтобы я сдался сразу.

– Прекрати, – резко оборвала его дона Милагрос. – Ты не виноват. Он бы всё равно показал свою силу, потому что никто из нас не сдался бы без боя. Ублюдок просто знал это с самого начала и не стал терять времени.

Дон Ромес покачал головой и снова вздохнул.

– Так или иначе – он хочет пустить на сплав почти всё, что мы добываем и выращиваем, а мы-то, чтоб вы себе понимали, использовали не больше десятой части. И триста лет ни единой душе до нас дела не было, как Милагрос подметила.

– Но если вы увеличите производство в десять раз, то, даже если человек в шляпе уйдёт, на его место придут другие, потому что теперь всем будет до вас дело, – закончила за него Тора.

Дон Ромес кивнул, покрутил в ладонях стакан и проговорил, опустив глаза:

– Одно зло тянет за собой другое, и так оно бывает всегда. Когда это колесо начинает крутиться, оно только и набирает обороты, пока само не развалится и не переломает шеи всем, кто окрест ошивался.

Дона Милагрос допила вино и налила себе ещё. Лирна тихонько поворошила начавшие было затухать поленья в камине. На другом конце улицы залаяла собака, ей ответила другая, поближе, и ещё одна, в соседнем дворе, и снова стало тихо. Дон Ромес поднял глаза на Тору.

– Вот твоя правда, джедай, – сказал он. – Достанет ли тебе такой платы?

– Вполне, – ответила Тора и протянула пустой стакан доне Милагрос.

Дона сверкнула на неё глазом, но вина налила.

Тора подняла стакан и кивнула сначала ей, потом дону Ромесу.

– Я Тора, а это – мой падаван, Лирна. Мне достаточно ваших слов и вашей платы. Мы поможем.

Она глотнула вина, поставила стакан на стол, сняла и бросила рядом шляпу, взглянула на дону Милагрос и добавила:

– Но всё-таки немного денег мы тоже возьмём.

Дона Милагрос несколько мгновений смотрела на неё молча, а потом расхохоталась.

– Надо разделить их, – говорила Тора чуть позже, разглядывая спроецированную дроидом голо-карту Милес-Ардена. Лирна стояла позади, сцепив пальцы на спинке стула и склонившись над её плечом. Дона Милагрос сидела напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Дон Ромес, откинувшись в кресле, неторопливо скручивал самокрутку.

– Когда вы начинаете сбор? – спросила Тора, подняв глаза на дону Милагрос. Та пожала плечами.

– Через день-два. Сборщиков меньше, чем обычно, но тянуть дольше нельзя.

– Думаешь, он отправит своих людей следить? – спросила Лирна, и Тора качнула головой.

– Я бы отправила. Но для этого достаточно пары человек, а нам бы избавиться от половины. Можно заставить его послать туда больше людей, если он подумает, что там проблемы. А ещё лучше – и правда их устроить.

– Это можно сделать, – согласилась дона Милагрос. – У меня ещё есть надёжные люди, которые будут готовы рискнуть.

– Если у вас ещё и меткие стрелки есть – они пригодятся. Всех остальных надо будет предупредить, чтобы оставались в домах.

Она наклонилась вперёд, положив локти на колени, и крутанула карту перед собой.

– Если удастся увести половину его людей на поля, он сам с частью должен остаться здесь. Нужна будет причина. Чтобы он остался, и чтобы он вышел. Мы не в том положении, чтобы осаждать его дом.

Дон Ромес щёлкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся и выпустил облако дыма.

– Я это обеспечу.

Тора кивнула.

– Нужно будет рассчитать время.

– Когда? – спросила дона Милагрос.

– Послезавтра? – предложила Тора. – Успеем?

– Да, – согласилась дона Милагрос, и они обе посмотрели на дона Ромеса.

Дон Ромес выпустил ещё одно облако горьковатого дыма, вздохнул и сказал:

– Значит – послезавтра.

Ещё через пару часов, когда всё было спланировано, сонный Джено отвёл их обратно в гостиницу. Дона Милагрос чёрной тенью скользнула между домами. Дон Ромес, проводив всех, с кряхтеньем опустился на нагретую Джено ступеньку, закурил самокрутку и сидел, пока три самых ярких звезды этого неба не поднялись над горизонтом одна за другой, отметив середину ночи.

На следующий день в городе было шумно. Утром дона Милагрос и дон Хефер сообщили человеку в шляпе о том, что начало сбора назначено на завтра. Тогда Тора и Лирна увидели его в первый раз. Они собирались после завтрака зайти в храм и были уже на ступенях, когда на улице появились доны. Тора тронула Лирну за запястье и кивнула головой в их сторону. Дона Милагрос в извечном чёрном платье, подол которого взметал белый песок, и дон Хефер – парень лет двадцати, весь в белом, как её светлая тень. Доны быстрым шагом прошли к конторе шерифа, остановились, не поднимаясь по ступеням, и сказали что-то двоим у двери. Женщина с винтовкой за плечами кивнула мужчине с бластером, и тот зашёл внутрь. Тора сделала пару шагов назад, в тень крыльца храма, и встала, прислонившись к косяку двери и скрестив руки на груди. Лирна села на ступени у её ног и принялась возиться с застёжкой на сапоге, глядя на контору шерифа из-под полей шляпы.

Человек в шляпе появился через минуту. Неторопливо вышел из дверей и встал на верхней ступеньке, откинув полы длинного плаща и положив ладони на рукоятки бластеров. Дон Хефер что-то пробормотал, дона Милагрос ждала молча. Человек в шляпе улыбнулся, не разжимая тонких губ, слегка наклонил голову и сказал достаточно громко, чтобы Тора и Лирна услышали на другой стороне улицы его неожиданно мягкий и в то же время насмешливый голос:

– Доны, какая честь.

Дона Милагрос ответила тихо. Он внимательно слушал, всё так же склонив голову и скрыв лицо под широкими полями шляпы. Потом постучал пальцами по рукояткам бластеров, кивнул и снова посмотрел на неё. Насколько Тора успела узнать дону Милагрос – та сейчас смотрела человеку в шляпе в глаза, не моргая. Он усмехнулся, пожал плечом и, прищурившись, поднял лицо к небу. На вид он был лет на десять старше Торы, с сухим, резко очерченным, скуластым загорелым лицом, прорезанным тонкими морщинами. Высокий, худой и гибкий, с длинными тонкими пальцами, он двигался плавно, и даже в его неподвижности угадывалась особая лёгкость. Тора знала эту небрежную неторопливость – так двигались те, кто мог быть молниеносно быстр. Он вдруг перестал щуриться, словно солнце больше не ослепляло его, скользнул взглядом по улице, и Тору почему-то удивил невероятно яркий голубой цвет его глаз. Лирна, умная и быстрая, склонила голову раньше, чем он посмотрел в её сторону, и яростно дёргала застёжку сапога. Тора успела пожалеть, что они не зашли в храм, но, кажется, человек в шляпе нисколько ими не заинтересовался. Но таким, как он, не надо было задерживать на чём-то взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть. Он видел всё, что ему было нужно, и Торе оставалось надеяться, что они с Лирной ничем не привлекли его внимание. Он снова взглянул на дону Милагрос и сказал:

– Хорошо. Завтра.

Тора не слышала его, но поняла по движению губ. Дона Милагрос, не задержавшись больше ни на мгновение, развернулась и быстро пошла к дому. Дон Хефер поспешил за ней. Человек в шляпе прислонился плечом к балке, поддерживавшей крышу, и смотрел им вслед. Потом покривил ртом, негромко бросил через плечо пару слов женщине с винтовкой, она хмыкнула и что-то ответила. Он коротко хрипло рассмеялся, развернулся на пятках, оттолкнувшись от балки, задержал на секунду руку на её плече, и, по-прежнему неторопливо, вернулся в дом.

– Идём, – негромко позвала Тора, Лирна поднялась со ступеней, и они зашли в храм.

Весь день они провели, наблюдая. Сначала с башни колокольни, где снова обсудили каждый завтрашний шаг, потом – бродя по городу, глядя из широких окон таверны, болтая с подёнщиками. Незадолго до сумерек Тора потёрла глаза, тряхнула головой и решительно сказала, что следует прочистить голову. Они взяли гравициклы и отъехали подальше от города, в ту сторону, где Лирна встретилась с Джено. В нескольких километрах от Милес-Ардена они остановились, оставили гравициклы и поднялись на невысокий пологий холм. Тора почти раздражённо скинула пончо и шляпу, бросила их на землю, села в тени низкорослого кустарника, скрестив ноги, вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Лирна подумала и не стала ничего спрашивать. Тора любила медитировать, повернувшись лицом к закату, прикрыв глаза и позволяя солнцу пробиваться через ресницы, размывая мир в янтарное марево. И только сейчас, когда Тора села в тени, повернувшись к солнцу спиной, Лирна поняла, насколько её измотала эта слепящая яркость белого песка и бесконечных безоблачных дней. Она опустилась на землю рядом, слушая, как успокаивается и выравнивается дыхание Торы, и когда открыла глаза, тени уже выросли втрое, до темноты оставалось около часа, а Тора только поменяла позу, теперь подогнув ноги под себя и положив ладони на колени. Но Лирна уже не ощущала напряжения, исходившего от неё раньше. Она распрямила ноги, потянулась, легла на землю, закинув руки за голову, подождала ещё немного, а потом сказала:

– Ты ничего не говоришь насчёт завтра.

Тора ответила, не открывая глаз.

– Мы всё обсудили.

– Я не про то, – возразила Лирна. – Обычно ты говоришь… ну… думать, что я делаю, помнить, что смерть нельзя отменить, взвешивать всё, оставаться спокойной, не убивать без необходимости… Ну, короче, вот это.

Она запрокинула голову, протянула руку, отломила веточку от кустарника, ободрала мягкую тонкую кожицу и прикусила веточку зубами.

– А сейчас – нет, – закончила она.

Тора открыла глаза и поморгала, фокусируя взгляд. Лирна смотрела на неё, жуя веточку, а Тора молчала, думая о том, что до сих пор, если приходилось выбирать между жизнью и смертью, она брала это на себя, но всегда знала, что рано или поздно настанет момент, когда она не сможет этого сделать. Когда её не будет рядом, чтобы закрыть Лирну собой, а у Лирны не будет другого выхода, кроме как убить. Лирна была быстрой, ловкой и хладнокровной в бою больше, чем в любой другой момент, будто именно это давалось ей без труда, легче всего. Они двигались очень похоже, часто – совершенно синхронно, а в другие моменты – подстраивая одинаковый стиль боя каждая под свои особенности: рост, сложение, опыт, восприятие. Тора меньше полагалась на зрение и слух, лучше чувствуя Силу и больше реагируя напрямую на её движение. Лирна пока что сильнее Торы опиралась на физическое восприятие, и эту разницу было видно в их движениях. Тора словно видела всё сразу, не сосредотачиваясь на чём-то отдельно, Лирна – концентрировалась на деталях, выстраивая их в общую картину и расставляя приоритеты. Иногда она упускала что-то, иногда – шла вперёд почти так же инстинктивно, как Тора, но с каждым разом – всё увереннее, точнее, и однажды она нанесёт удар быстрее, чем успеет всё просчитать, не глядя и не думая, потому что просто услышит: сейчас. И, может быть, это не выжигающее роговицу солнце заставляло Тору закрывать глаза, чтобы не видеть этого мира. Может быть, это то, что она распознала в голубых глазах человека в шляпе и в раскалённом взгляде доны Милагрос, что она слышала в завывании ветра, бросавшего белый песок ей под ноги: Лирна нашла своё место и время.

Тора вздохнула, снова закрыла глаза и сказала: 

– Завтра, если что-то пойдёт не так и тебе придётся встретиться одной с человеком в шляпе – бей наверняка.

Лирна замерла, зажав веточку в уголке рта, приподняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Тору.

– Сразу, – с нажимом добавила Тора и теперь обернулась и посмотрела Лирне в глаза. – Я не говорила ничего, что говорю обычно, потому что завтра, скорей всего, нам придётся его убить. И наверняка не только его. То, во что ты нас втянула, Лирна, серьёзней всего, что было до этого, не считая разве что инквизиторов.

Лирна виновато шмыгнула носом, и Тора улыбнулась.

– Ну, ты-то не виновата. Но ты должна понимать. Будь осторожна, и если представится возможность – бей, быстро, сильно и наверняка. Без сомнений.

– Хорошо, – растерянно ответила Лирна.

Тора качнула головой. Лирна убрала руки из-под головы, приподнялась на локтях и повторила уверенно:

– Хорошо. Я поняла. Быть осторожной и бить наверняка.

Тора кивнула, а потом вдруг быстро протянула руку, выхватила веточку у Лирны из зубов и засунула себе в рот.

– Эй! – окликнула её Лирна.

– Эй, – невозмутимо ответила Тора, легко поднялась и пошла к гравициклу, подхватив с земли пончо и шляпу. Лирна хмыкнула и отломила ещё одну веточку, прежде чем пойти за ней. На полпути Тора обернулась.

– Кусты-то точно не ядовитые? На вкус как мёд.

– Не всё, что хорошо – плохо, мастер-джедай, – назидательно ответила Лирна. – Всё нормально, мне Джено про них рассказал. Местные дети всё время их грызут.

Тора усмехнулась, отряхивая песок со шляпы, потом надвинула её на глаза, откинула пончо на плечо и неторопливо двинулась вниз по склону холма. Лирна вернулась, наломала ещё несколько веточек про запас и побежала её догонять.

Ночью, когда Лирна уже легла, Тора спустилась и вышла в пустой тёмный двор. Она прошла вдоль стены и села там, куда не доставал свет фонаря, обхватив руками колени и сцепив пальцы в замок. Этой ночью в таверне было тихо, весь город засыпал раньше обычного – с восходом начинался сбор тсерты. Невысокое дерево с раскидистой кроной покачивалось на ветру, скребя листьями по стене, и Тора смотрела на звёзды, то появлявшиеся, то скрывавшиеся за листвой, и ждала.

Через пятнадцать минут чёрная тень выскользнула из-за угла, и дона Милагрос опустилась на землю рядом с Торой, прошелестев юбками.

– Мне показалось, ты хотела поговорить наедине, – сказала Тора вместо приветствия.

– Правду, что ли, говорят о джедаях? – насмешливо осведомилась дона Милагрос, скидывая с головы чёрную шаль.

– Почти всё, – кивнула Тора.

Дона Милагрос быстрым движением собрала и откинула назад растрепавшиеся волосы и посмотрела на Тору.

– Посмотрим, – сказала она. – Но начало неплохое.

Тора улыбнулась, глядя на небо. Дона Милагрос помолчала, не отрывая от неё глаз, а потом спросила:

– Говорят, джедаи не любят убивать?

– Нет, – коротко ответила Тора, не глядя на неё.

– Но ведь, когда надо – убивают? Завтра придётся, – жёстко сказала дона Милагрос.

В соседнем доме громко хлопнули дверью, дона Милагрос вздрогнула и обернулась на звук. Мяукнула кошка и кто-то ласково заговорил с ней. Ветер стих, и первая из трёх самых ярких звёзд взошла над горизонтом.

– Я немного младше тебя, – сказала Тора, – но я была на войне и знаю, о чём ты говоришь, лучше тебя.

– Я прожила всю жизнь на этой планете, – парировала дона Милагрос, – так что знаю, о чём говорю, не хуже.

Тора усмехнулась.

– Мы оставим столько жизней, сколько будет возможно. Мы не уйдём, пока не будем уверены, что вы в безопасности. Живых вы сможете судить по закону.

Дона Милагрос несколько мгновений смотрела на неё своим цепким глубоким взглядом, а потом протянула руку, коснулась её щеки и повернула её лицо к себе. Тора взглянула ей в глаза, дона Милагрос подалась ближе и проговорила, тихо и твёрдо:

– На этой планете нет закона. Никто не будет судить их. Но ты можешь.

Она чуть склонила голову вбок и чёрная вьющаяся прядь, выскользнув из-за уха, коснулась щеки Торы.

– Ты можешь, – повторила она, и Тора ощутила её дыхание на своих губах. – Кто тебе помешает? Вершить правосудие. Ты джедай. Ты вправе делать это. И тебя просят об этом.

– Ты просишь меня бросить трупы твоих врагов к твоим ногам, – так же тихо возразила Тора.

Дона Милагрос коротко и резко вдохнула, Тора заметила, как на мгновение расширились её зрачки, а потом она улыбнулась уголком рта и шепнула:

– Да.

– Это не то, зачем я здесь, – мягко проговорила Тора.

– Жаль, – всё так же шёпотом отозвалась дона Милагрос, и Тора добавила:

– Но несколько ты наверняка получишь.

Дона Милагрос повела плечом.

– Я предпочла бы всех.

Ты бы предпочла, думала Тора, глядя ей в глаза, чтоб их протащили вокруг города, привязав за ноги к гравициклам, а потом ты полила бы их ободранные тела уксусом и бросила связанными в пустыне умирать на солнце. И ты знаешь, что, если захочешь, можешь почти кого угодно заставить исполнить твою волю.

– Я не буду орудием твоей мести, ты же понимаешь? – спросила Тора.

– Жаль, – повторила дона Милагрос, по-прежнему не отрывая от неё взгляд, и Тора, не выдержав, тихо рассмеялась.

Назавтра, когда солнце полностью поднялось из-за горизонта, дона Милагрос и дон Хефер вывели своих работников на поля. Часть людей дона Ромеса оставила работу на руднике и присоединилась к сбору, как и каждый год. Доны собрали первые плоды: надломили и сложили на керамические блюда хрупкие побеги и глянцевые тёмно-синие цветы, извлекли из песка овальные корни, завернули их в пропитанную специальным раствором ткань и убрали в плотные, закрывающиеся крышкой корзины. Сезон тсерты начался. Сборщики потянулись по рядам, опускаясь на колени и разгребая пальцами белый песок. Доны подняли наполненные до краёв прозрачные чаши из толстого стекла и выпили по глотку крепкой, иссиня-чёрной, искрившейся сапфировыми всполохами на свету настойки – намного более слабой, чем то, что делали из концентрированной вытяжки тсерты, и всё же заставившей их зрачки расшириться, а сердце – биться чаще следующие полчаса. Ещё какое-то время они постояли, переговариваясь и глядя на сборщиков, а потом дона Милагрос обняла дона Хефера, поцеловала его в щёку, шепнула что-то на ухо и отправилась обратно в город.

В это время Лирна стояла у окна и смотрела на улицу, держа в одной руке чашку с кофе, а в другой яблоко. Тора сидела на кровати, проверяя свой меч. Всё было уже решено. Чуть позже, когда на улице снова станет более людно перед полуденным затишьем, они проберутся на заранее определённые места и будут ждать. Верные люди доны Милагрос должны затеять свару на полях. Дон Ромес назначит человеку в шляпе встречу, дав понять, что готов обсудить новые условия, которые принесут выгоду им обоим. Если всё пройдёт, как надо, человек в шляпе пошлёт часть своих людей на поля, а сам отправится на встречу с доном.

Вскоре после того, как часы отбили десять, Тора выглянула на улицу, кивнула и сказала:

– Иди.

У двери Лирна обернулась, и Тора улыбнулась ей.

– Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

– И с тобой, – тоже улыбнувшись, ответила Лирна.

Она вышла через главный вход, не торопясь прошла к дому доны Милагрос, её впустили и вывели через внутренний сад. Там она быстро пробралась дворами и влезла в оставленное вчера открытым окно в жилой части Храма.

Тора проследила за ней из окна, выждала ещё полчаса, а затем вышла через заднюю дверь, тоже прошла дворами и укрылась в тени небольшого навеса между домами.

За час до полудня город совсем затих.

Человек дона Ромеса прошёл по пустой улице, заглянул в контору шерифа, пробыл там пять минут и бегом вернулся назад.

Через полчаса дона Милагрос проделала тот же путь, задержалась в конторе чуть дольше, а выйдя – остановилась на пару секунд, раздумывая, бросила взгляд на колокольню и быстрым шагом зашла в храм.

Вскоре семеро людей человека в шляпе проехали по улице на гравициклах, взметая песок, и направились в сторону полей.

За минуту до полудня дверь конторы шерифа открылась, и человек в шляпе вышел на площадь.

Часы на башне пробили полдень, и тишина опустилась на Милес-Арден.

Лирна поднялась на парапет колокольни, медленно и глубоко вздохнула, выпустила клинок светового меча и спрыгнула вниз.

– Джедай, – сказал человек в шляпе и сплюнул в пыль под ногами.

– Падаван, – поправила Лирна.

Человек в шляпе не торопился. Лирна не двигалась, всё так же наставив на него меч и отведя вторую руку назад. Один из его людей что-то шепнул, встав за его плечом, но человек в шляпе остановил его жестом, не оборачиваясь.

– На что ты надеешься? – спросил он и развёл руками. – В моём городе.

– Вообще больше всего на то, что ты возьмёшь своих людей и уйдёшь отсюда, – ответила Лирна. – И, возможно, выберешь жизнь.

Человек в шляпе усмехнулся, растянув губы в улыбке, и прищурил голубые глаза. Лирна сжала рукоять меча крепче, когда он откинул полы плаща и положил ладони на бластеры.

– Это мой город, – сухо сказал человек в шляпе. – Я знал таких, как ты. Давно, когда тебя и на свете не было. Не боялся тогда – и сейчас ты меня не пугаешь, джедай.

Лирна улыбнулась.

– Падаван, – снова поправила она и добавила: – джедай – позади тебя.

Человек в шляпе молниеносно обернулся, выхватив бластеры, и в то же мгновение Лирна сорвалась с места. Тора взмахнула мечом, разрубив бластер одного из его людей пополам, и вскинула руку, отбрасывая другого. Человек в шляпе начал стрелять, и она пригнулась, отражая выстрелы клинком. Она успела увидеть, как изменилось его лицо, застыв, его широко открытые глаза, Лирну в нескольких метрах за его спиной, замедлившуюся на мгновение, чтобы отразить выстрелы двоих его людей, а потом он взметнул полы плаща, закинул один из бластеров в кобуру и взмахнул рукой так быстро, что она едва успела заметить его движение. Поля шляпы закрыли его лицо, когда он склонил голову – Тора начала отворачиваться раньше, чем осмыслила, почему это делает, но не успела, и через мгновение её отбросило назад, почти оглушив и ослепив – и вместе со вспышкой света и звука пелена дыма накрыла то место, где стоял человек в шляпе. 

Тора быстро перекатилась, встав на одно колено, упираясь рукой в землю и выставив меч перед собой. Один из людей человека в шляпе, упавший слева от неё, наугад выстрелил в её сторону, и она не глядя отразила выстрел ему в грудь. Ещё один, тот, которого она уже лишила оружия, вслепую полз к домам. Тора, рванулась к нему и ударила рукояткой меча. Он упал лицом в песок и затих, оглушённый. 

Тора встала, пригнувшись и выставив перед собой меч, и попыталась оглядеться, часто моргая слезящимися глазами, но дым только начинал рассеиваться. Лирну не было видно. Человека в шляпе и троих его людей – тоже. Несколько секунд казалось, что даже ветер замер, но потом ржавый флюгер на башне тихо скрипнул, и раздались первые выстрелы.

Тора метнулась за столб, поддерживавший крышу ближайшего дома, и укрылась за ним.

Лирна трясла головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Вокруг всё было в дыму, она приподнялась на руках и, кашляя, отползла на несколько метров назад, взрывая пятками песок. Ей показалось, что кто-то промелькнул справа, и она закрылась мечом, замерев, но ничего не произошло. Она несколько раз вздохнула, выравнивая дыхание, рывком поднялась на ноги, и тут началась стрельба. Стреляли из домов, сначала двое, потом трое, потом на дальнем от неё конце улицы к ним присоединились ещё несколько, они не могли видеть за дымом её, но, видимо, стреляли в Тору. Человек в шляпе, может быть, не ожидал джедаев, но он был готов к нападению, и его люди тоже, теперь это стало очевидно. Лирна рванулась к ближайшему дому – и за пару метров до него выстрел всё-таки зацепил её плечо. Она вскрикнула и упала, крутанувшись в воздухе, прокатилась по земле, поднялась на колени, снова чуть не упала, опёршись на раненую руку, и почти на четвереньках заползла за угол. Коммуникатор на её запястье замигал, она хлопнула по нему ладонью и быстро ответила:

– Да, я жива. Что дальше?

– Следи за выстрелами, – ответила Тора, – ищи их. Твоя сторона – та, где храм. Моя – где контора шерифа.

– А что с ним?

– Не лезь к нему одна. Наткнёшься – постарайся избежать драки и позови меня. Если не получится – бей наверняка.

– Поняла, – ответила Лирна.

Тора отключилась, Лирна, оглядевшись, заползла за какие-то ящики, там стянула с себя тунику, оставшись в плотной обтягивающей майке, оторвала от туники рукав и перевязала рану. Потом закрыла глаза, несколько раз с силой вдохнула и выдохнула, и взглянула прямо перед собой. «Слушай, – говорила ей Тора. – Смотри не на что-то, смотри сквозь. Чувствуй. Двигайся вместе с Силой».

Лирна поднялась на ноги и рывком запрыгнула на крышу, тут же распластавшись на ней ничком.

Тора прижалась затылком к столбу, прикрыла глаза, вздохнула и пробормотала себе под нос:

– Кэд, мать его, Бэйн.

Ненадолго всё стихло – люди человека в шляпе потеряли цель и выжидали, не паля попусту и не создавая самим себе помех. Своё преимущество Тора потеряла, и теперь заминка только играла им на руку. Она вытерла переставшие наконец слезиться глаза рукавом и поморгала. «Когда план летит к чертям – всё наконец становится просто и понятно, – говорил когда-то Хорёк, и коммандер Зед кривил ртом, но молчал. – Всё в итоге заканчивается планом «беги-стреляй, впереди джедай». Нельзя сразу так, что ли?» А Ро мечтательно комментировал: «Чудо как хороша была бы война в исполнении Хорька, да, парни?»

В одном Хорёк был прав: иногда, когда план летит к чертям, всё становится проще. Упрощай – главное правило. Иногда жизнь просто делает это за тебя, оставляя из всех опций только одну. И сейчас людям человека в шляпе нужна мишень, а Лирне нужно раскрыть их положение. Всё просто. Тора поднялась на ноги и шагнула на открытое пространство, выставив перед собой меч. 

Раздались выстрелы, и слева от Торы начали отвечать – снайпер доны Милагрос нашёл свою цель. Коммуникатор снова замигал, Тора отошла обратно в укрытие и включила связь.

– Они возвращаются, – сказала Лирна. – Те, которых он отправил на поля. Скоро они все будут здесь. Я вижу с крыши.

– Значит, надо быстрее, – ответила Тора. – Заходи сзади и сверху, не выходи под огонь с моей стороны. Я открою их, – и дала отбой.

Лирна на крыше ругнулась себе под нос.

Дым совсем рассеялся. Ветер прокатил по улице сухую траву. Тора скинула пончо, взглянула, прищурившись, на небо, медленно моргнула и посмотрела перед собой, больше не щурясь. Потом поправила шляпу, подняла меч, выпустила клинок и быстрым шагом вышла на середину улицы.

Лирна соскользнула с крыши, мягко приземлилась на веранду второго этажа, воткнула меч в запор двери, толкнула её ногой и, пригнувшись, юркнула внутрь. Стрелок успел обернуться и вскочить на ноги, и Лирна подняла меч, готовясь защищаться, но тут выстрел снайпера доны Милагрос, увидевшего лёгкую цель в окне, прошил стрелка насквозь. Лирна отступила на шаг, посмотрела на упавшего к её ногам человека, развернулась и выбежала обратно на веранду, а там спрыгнула вниз во двор.

Другой стрелок, один из тех, кто был с человеком в шляпе на площади, занял позицию между домами. Лирна уже шагнула в проход за его спиной и тут увидела Тору. Она шла по улице, глядя перед собой, легко крутя меч в одной руке, и выстрелы отскакивали от её клинка или взрывали песок у её ног, обсыпая сапоги белой пылью. Она пригнулась и обернулась вокруг себя, отразив два выстрела с противоположной стороны улицы, скользнула ближе к Лирне, и, отражая третий выстрел, выбросила руку, рванула стрелка из укрытия к себе, развернула меч и проткнула его насквозь. Он ещё стоял, замерев, когда она сделала следующий шаг, снова подняв меч.

– Это моя сторона улицы, – пробурчала Лирна себе под нос, вздохнула и двинулась к следующему дому.

Человек в шляпе, не отводя бластера от двух стариков, прижавшихся друг к другу на диване, отодвинул край занавески и выглянул в окно. Одна из его людей, молодая девчонка, дезертир, с военным опытом, но вспыльчивая и слишком отчаянная, выскочила из укрытия и перекатилась по земле, на ходу стреляя в джедая. Человек в шляпе, не изменившись в лице, наблюдал, как джедай легко опустилась на одно колено, уходя от выстрела сбоку, плавно двинула кистью, направляя клинок, и девчонка замерла в пыли посередине улицы, убитая собственным оружием. Джедай так же легко поднялась, сделала несколько быстрых шагов вперёд, не переставая двигать мечом, левой рукой подняла с земли бластер и, не разворачиваясь, выстрелила в окно соседнего дома. Человек в шляпе сплюнул себе под ноги. Джедай крутанула бластер в руке, выстрелила ещё раз, провела мечом у себя за спиной, отражая выстрел с другой стороны улицы и двинулась дальше. Она повела головой в его сторону, и он увидел промелькнувшую на её лице улыбку. Человек в шляпе задёрнул занавеску, прислонился спиной к стене у окна и опустил голову. Старик на диване шевельнулся, осмелев, и человек в шляпе повёл бластером, не поднимая взгляда.

– Ив, – позвал он в коммуникатор.

– Да, босс, – ответил женский голос.

– Не прите напролом. На открытом месте вы лёгкая мишень для джедая. Окружите её.

– Есть, – ответила Ив.

– И кто-нибудь, снимите чёртового снайпера.

Чёртов снайпер – девушка в голубом платье, покрутила головой, потёрла ладонью шею и снова прижалась глазом к прицелу.

Выстрелов становилось всё меньше. Лирна вырубила последнего на своей стороне стрелка, прятавшегося среди всякого хлама в пристройке между домами, быстро связала его тем, что оказалось под рукой, оставила там и выглянула из-за угла на улицу. Тора двигалась почти вровень с ней и была недалеко. Снайпера уже давно не было слышно – в зоне его видимости никого не осталось. Последний со стороны Торы стрелок высунулся из окна, она отразила выстрел ему в руку, он выронил бластер, дёрнулся обратно в дом и больше не появлялся. Тора остановилась и огляделась.

Тени только начинали расти. Ветер почти совсем стих, и раскалённый воздух едва шевелился. Тора не спеша развернулась и прошла несколько шагов обратно в сторону площади, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Раненый стрелок в оставшемся позади доме глухо стонал и ругался сквозь зубы. Слева дёрнулась занавеска, и кто-то на секунду выглянул в окно и тут же снова исчез. Лирна почти бесшумно вспрыгнула на пристройку – подошвы скрипнули по шершавому покрытию – оттуда забралась на крышу дома и, пригнувшись, двинулась вслед за Торой. Рыжая собака высунулась из-под крыльца, и Тора инстинктивно среагировала на движение, резко обернувшись к ней и подняв меч. Собака выползла целиком, моргнула, глядя на Тору, почесала себя за ухом и спокойно потрусила по улице вдоль домов. Тора опустила меч, прошла ещё несколько шагов, остановилась и склонила голову, закрыв лицо от солнца.

– Выходи, – сказала она.

Ей никто не ответил. Тора подняла голову и медленно обвела улицу взглядом.

– Выходи, – повторила она громче. – Тебе придётся разобраться со мной самому.

Лирна замерла на краю крыши, готовая спрыгнуть. Тора стояла неподвижно, прищурившись глядя из-под полей шляпы. Рыжая собака остановилась на площади, подумала и свернула во двор за гостиницей.

Человек в шляпе медленно открыл дверь и вышел на крыльцо. Тора подняла на него глаза. Они молчали, глядя друг на друга, он – расслабленно положив ладони на рукоятки бластеров, она – опустив в землю меч. Он улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и она чуть склонила голову набок в ожидании.

– Что тебе за дело до этого места? – спросил он почти дружелюбно.

– Я оказалась здесь, – в тон ему ответила Тора.

Он усмехнулся.

– И что, этого достаточно?

Тора кивнула.

– Этого достаточно.

Он помолчал, разглядывая её, и качнул головой.

– Не мне, – сказал он холодно, а потом пожал плечами и продолжил, снова расслабленно и неторопливо: – Я, знаешь ли, тоже «оказался» тут. Но у меня были причины. Какие причины у тебя, джедай?

– Мы оба здесь, – ответила Тора и тоже пожала плечами. – Это слишком много.

– Тут ты права, – согласился он и, не отрывая от неё взгляда, негромко сказал в коммуникатор:

– Давай, Ив.

Лирна резко обернулась на звук, припав к крыше. Два гравицикла рванули с одного конца улицы, и два с другого. Человек в шляпе выхватил бластеры и скользнул вдоль дома, укрываясь за столбами, поддерживающими крышу. Тора, отражая выстрелы, ринулась было за ним, но ей пришлось отвлечься на людей на гравициклах. Лирна приготовилась, выждала момент и спрыгнула на одного из них, на лету выпуская клинок меча. Снайпер, которого так и не нашли, снова выстрелил, и один из гравициклов, потеряв управление, накренился вбок, перевернулся, сбрасывая седока, и покатился по земле, взрывая песок. Тора на бегу перепрыгнула через него, пытаясь в поднявшейся пыли не упустить человека в шляпе. Лирна за её спиной уже вскочила на ноги, увернулась от другого гравицикла, рванулась к домам и побежала, пригнувшись, по противоположной от человека в шляпе стороне улицы, укрываясь за столбами, как он. 

Человек в шляпе продолжал стрелять, двигаясь вдоль домов. Проскочивший мимо снайпера гравицикл развернулся на скорости и на мгновение полностью скрыл джедая облаком пыли. 

– Ив, дожимайте их, мать вашу! – крикнул человек в шляпе в коммуникатор, сорвал с пояса гранату и швырнул за гравицикл, туда, где должна была быть джедай.

Граната взорвалась в воздухе, выбив окна на втором этаже ближайшего дома, и секунду спустя джедай вышла из облака пыли, глядя в глаза человеку в шляпе и отведя в сторону жёлтый меч. На другой стороне улицы замелькали синие вспышки – люди Ив разглядели вторую и сосредоточили огонь на ней. Джедай бросила на неё быстрый взгляд, человек в шляпе улыбнулся, уловив мгновение, когда она отвлеклась, швырнул что-то ей под ноги и увидел, как на этот раз она успела отскочить и отвернуть лицо, но и этого ему было достаточно. Ив задавит их огнём и неразберихой, всё, что нужно ему – быть быстрее джедая, незаметней джедая, хитрей джедая. Делать то, что он делал всю жизнь, и чему учился ещё когда такие, как она, ходили по этой земле. Найти момент, когда она повернётся спиной. Вот же повезло – встретить джедая через двадцать лет. Он сам едва различил в дыму и пыли массивную дверь храма – колокольня, самая высокая точка в городе, самая выгодная позиция. Он толкнул дверь ногой, скользнул внутрь, согнувшись и кашляя, распрямился, поднял глаза и замер.

Дона Милагрос улыбнулась ему из полумрака.

И молча спустила курок.

Тишина снова опустилась на Милес-Арден, когда человек в шляпе, медленно пятясь и пошатываясь, спустился со ступеней храма. Его люди прекратили стрельбу, единственный оставшийся к этому времени на ходу гравицикл остановился, встав поперёк улицы. Тора, прикрывая лицо рукавом, вышла из дыма. Человек в шляпе ступил на песок, прижимая обе руки к груди, поднял голубые глаза к небу, беззвучно пошевелил губами и рухнул на землю. Тора обернулась к храму – Дона Милагрос стояла в тёмном проёме двери, опустив в землю старую винтовку, и смотрела на человека в шляпе, плотно сжав губы.

На несколько секунд всё замерло, а потом оставшийся гравицикл развернулся и рванул на полной скорости прочь из города. Тора только посмотрела ему вслед. В конце улицы выстрел снайпера сшиб седока в пыль, а гравицикл прокатился по земле и замер. Больше никто так и не выстрелил.

Тора подняла голову и крикнула:

– Сдавайтесь! Вас осталось несколько человек, вы ничего не сделаете.

– Или нет, – хрипло крикнула дона Милагрос. – Мы найдём и пристрелим вас, как крыс. Мои люди уже возвращаются с полей. И мой снайпер всё ещё жив.

Тора прикрыла глаза и покачала головой. Дона Милагрос подняла винтовку и передёрнула затвор.

Через несколько минут всё было кончено. Трое оставшихся людей человека в шляпе сдались, предпочтя милосердие женщины с мечом обещаниям чёрной доны с винтовкой. Дона Милагрос кликнула своих людей, чтобы они помогли с пленными и разыскали тех, кто остался жив, но ранен или связан.

– Тебе не надо их убивать, – настойчиво сказал Тора, глядя в глаза доне Милагрос. – Почти на всех у гильдии охотников за головами уже есть контракты, я вчера связывалась с другом, который всё разузнал. Охотники будут здесь через пару дней.

– Ты привела сюда охотников за головами? – яростно спросила дона, и Тора подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте.

– Нет, – терпеливо ответила она, – они знают только планету, у вас достаточно времени, чтобы назначить место. Вы отвезёте всех туда на том старом транспортнике, что стоит за городом, и охотники заберут их без лишних вопросов. Если хочешь – я отвезу их сама. Что касается того, зачем человек в шляпе был здесь – я не думаю, что он рассказал своим людям всю правду. Скорей всего они думают, что были здесь только из-за тсерты.

– Ты «не думаешь»… – начала было дона Милагрос, но Тора прервала её жёстче, чем хотела.

– Милагрос.

Дона сверкнула на неё глазами, и Тора продолжила мягче.

– Это лучший вариант. Всё закончилось. Я не позволю тебе казнить их, я и так сегодня убила больше людей, чем за последние десять лет. Ты приняла помощь джедая – сделай так, как просит джедай.

Дона Милагрос молча посмотрела ей в глаза, вздохнула и отвернулась.

Девушка в голубом, держа в руках винтовку, вышла из дома и направилась к ним. Дон Ромес появился на крыльце, опираясь на свою палку. Тора прицепила меч на пояс и подошла к Лирне.

Лирна стояла под крышей дома, там же, где Тора в последний раз видела её во время боя, и смотрела себе под ноги – там, с раной от меча в сердце, лежала одна из тех троих, кого они видели в первый день у гостиницы. Тора встала рядом, и Лирна подняла на неё глаза.

– Всё очень быстро было, – сказала она. – Она подошла сзади, а у меня тут был гравицикл, – и она повела рукой в сторону дымящегося гравицикла, почти разрубленного мечом пополам, – и ещё один стрелок вышел из-за угла. Я её не услышала, пока она не оказалась прямо у меня за спиной. Я даже не знала, куда бью. Я просто…

– Я знаю, – ответила Тора, когда Лирна замялась.

Лирна опустила глаза.

– Просто двигалась, – закончила она. – Я даже не успела подумать. Просто почувствовала.

Тора положила ладонь ей на плечо, и Лирна снова взглянула ей в глаза.

– Ты выжила, – сказала Тора.

Лирна помолчала пару секунд и спросила:

– В этом весь смысл? Выжить?

Тора улыбнулась уголком рта и ответила:

– Нет.

Смерть уравнивает всех, и человек в шляпе обрёл свой покой в земле у склона холма рядом с теми, кого он убил.

Тора с Лирной задержались ещё ненадолго. Доны заплатили гораздо более щедро, чем рассчитывала Тора, и, подумав, она не стала отказываться. После того, как пленных передали гильдии и последняя горсть песка легла на могилы, город начал возвращаться к обычной жизни. Лирна провела полдня на полях, учась собирать тсерту, и подружилась с близнецами дона Херонимо. Тора выдержала полчаса, потёрла глаза и сказала, что лучше бы провела день в шахтах, чем в этом слепящем аду.

– В бою солнце тебя не напрягало, – задиристо заметила Лирна.

– В бою меня напрягало другое, – буркнула Тора, надвинула шляпу на глаза и ушла по направлению к городу, но Лирна, вернувшись, нигде её не нашла. Тора появилась только ночью, когда Лирна уже засыпала, принесла и кинула ей на подушку несколько веточек сладкого кустарника, а на вопросы приподняла бровь и неопределённо махнула рукой. Лирна закатила глаза и умолкла – тайны мастера остаются с мастером. Всё равно она скорее всего весь день промедитировала где-нибудь в тени и тиши.

Через неделю уже ничто, кроме свежих могил, не напоминало о том, что случилось в Милес-Ардене. Сбор тсерты шёл полным ходом, следы от выстрелов и копоть от горевших гравициклов на белых стенах домов исчезли как не бывало, разбитые окна заменили новыми, флюгер на башне скрипел, как и сто лет уже до этого дня, слепящее солнце сушило траву, и дон Ромес, сидя в тени навеса во внутреннем дворике своего дома, попыхивал самокруткой и прикидывал планы по выплавке на этот год.

Тора и Лирна уходили днём, когда жара начала спадать. Джено провожал их, передав в дорогу свежий пирог, испечённый матерью, и бутылку слабого домашнего вина от дона Ромеса. Дона Милагрос сидела на крыльце своего дома с бокалом чего-то похожего на разведённую настойку тсерты и следила за ними взглядом. Тора задержалась, поравнявшись с ней, и коснулась пальцами края шляпы. Лирна улыбнулась и сделала то же самое. Дона Милагрос неторопливо кивнула в ответ.

– Надеюсь, – сказала Тора, – джедаи разочаровали тебя не так сильно, как ты ожидала, дона.

Дона Милагрос улыбнулась, обнажив белоснежные зубы, медленно опустила ресницы, скрыв чуть расширенные зрачки, а потом снова взглянула на Тору и ответила, неторопливо и тягуче:

– Вот я сижу пред моими врагами, – и она повела головой в сторону кладбищенского холма, – и чаша моя преисполнена.

Тора усмехнулась и снова приложила пальцы к полям шляпы.

– Доброго года, дона Милагрос.

– Доброго года, мастер-джедай, – ответила дона и отпила из бокала.

Солнце ещё стояло высоко и ветер гнал по улице белую пыль, когда джедаи уходили из Милес-Ардена – и тишина опустилась на город.


End file.
